In my dreams
by Bond.Jane
Summary: There is a heat wave in Washington DC. Booth is asleep in his bed...


**Author's note: this is my first posting here. Be kind, review with honesty, but review! Thank you**

The night was warm. The summer had been relentless in the Washington DC. The buildings seemed to have absorbed the heat of a thousand suns and were lashing it out on their unsuspecting residents. Booth was asleep, clothes removed entirely for better coping with the heat wave. The windows were open and the white curtains billowed gently in the teasing breeze. He slept sprawled on his king sized bed, his face burrowed on the pillow despite the warmth of the night. The sheet lay rumpled at the foot of the bed, his skin illuminated softly by the silver light of the full moon.

As she had done every night for the past year, she came- unannounced but expected- to visit him in his dreams. Sitting in the chair by his bed, her elbows on her knees, chin propped in her hands, she called to him softly: "Booth". He stirred. "Booth! I'm here again. Why do I come here every night?" He smiled, stretched out his hand in an invitation that she took. She walked from the chair, sat on the bed and he laid his head in her lap. "You come every night because I want you so much!" He could smell her. He knew that he was dreaming but he could still smell her. He could feel the warmth of the bare skin of her legs on his face. She cuddled his hair, his face. Her hand ran down his back tracing his spine and back up again. That simple gesture brought goose bumps to his skin, arouse his desire for her. Reading his mind, she slid down in bed with him, his head nestled in the crook of her arm, against her breast where he could hear the beating of her heart. He searched for her eyes in the moonlit silver darkness of the bedroom- and found them there, like a lighthouse, guiding him home. She moved into the kiss- no fear in her- there was never any fear in his dreams- and her lips, warm, welcoming, soft, met his. The four lips moved timidly, tentatively, at first, discovering each other, then, gaining momentum. The tongues joined in, dancing to the tune of desire in a dance old as time. Her breath changed compass from mellow to furioso- ravaging his mouth, looting affection, taking generosity. As always, he strained for control. He wanted to make love to her. He didn't want just heated sex. And making love took time. So he pulled back to give them both time. He saw confusion in her eyes, fear that she was being rejected. And because it was his dream, he made it all go away. His finger travelled down her body, from her cheek bone to her knee, leaving in its wake a trail of fire. He planted feather light kisses along the line traced by his finger, taking longer on her neck, on her breast, her belly button, the valley between her hip and her thigh, on her knee, his breath laboured from the control he exerted over himself, hers, a chaos of air brought on by his expert touch.

His hand travelled to her waist and pulled her to him. Leaning on his elbow, he looked her in the eyes and wished her to kiss him with her eyes open. He wanted to see deep into her soul when he took her. She obliged.

His knee between her legs demanded space. She smiled, confident, and surrendered. Her hands in his back pulled him inexorably closer until her face was no more than simple wavering lines, until he lost perception of her his body ended and hers began.

They moved together, eyes wide open, staring into each other's, their bodies sleek with sweat glided on each other. Her right hand rested directly above his heart, joyous at that rush of blood she could feel overtaking him, the other in his neck, playing softly wit his hair.

She called out his name as a prayer: "Booth…" the sound spreading through ions of time. "Temperance…" was the languorous reply, whispered in her ear "… tell me what I need to hear, Temperance…" her name the cadence to which he set his pace. Pleasure washed over her, an unannounced wave that left her eyes wide open in surprise at the generosity of that act.

"I love you Booth!" He had waited for that moment. He always did. And the moment the words were uttered, he surrendered to her, his heart full to capacity and yet ever expanding with love, beating wildly under her hand, his eyes trapped in hers, his hand cupping her bottom, holding on as if for life. He pulled her into his arms, rolling onto his back. He loved that he got to sleep with her every night- even if it was just in his dreams. But tonight, she made to get up from bed.

"I need to go, Booth."

"Please stay. It's my dream, you must stay!"

"You need to wake up Booth!"  
"Why?"  
"Listen!" she said pointing to somewhere in space. And as she did, the sound became louder, more urgent. The door bell.

Cursing under his breath, he got up, put on a pair of boxer shorts and walked to the door, ready to chastise whoever had had the audacity of ringing his door bell at 4 am.

He opened the door to a very real Temperance, looking at him with pleading eyes. He took in the sunken, sad face, the dark circles testament to the grief and turmoil Zach had left in her heart. He opened his eyes and she fell into them. She knew she did not have to look further for whatever it was she had come looking for.

"Booth… I just had the strangest dream!"

"Tell me" She blushed violently, memories of the lovemaking in her dreaming heating up her skin.

"I can't… But you were there!"

THE END

Page 2 of 2


End file.
